


Play Date

by OwwO_Trash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reckless Behavior, idiot babies, ocxcanon, tw blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwwO_Trash/pseuds/OwwO_Trash
Summary: Beneath him, he could hear the swing creak with age as he lazily pushed himself back with his feet. He watched with only minor interest as other children ran to their parents; Either complaining about how hungry they were, proudly showing off a scratch they've gotten, or just running into the arms of their family that they've missed all day.It was hard not to be bitter. To not be angry that the same never waited for him when he was done playing. His grip tightened on the reins of the swing and stubbornly looked away. Yet as he did, he found himself nearly missing the soft sound of feet walking towards him. Before he could see who had approached him, a soft voice asked,“Did you want to come over to eat tonight?”
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Good day everybody, and thank you for clicking on my story! I worked hard on it so I hope that you enjoy it. If you like my OC, Akari Yanagi, and want to see more of her and bonus content (As well as other people's AMAZING OCs), consider checking out my Tumblr:  
> https://akari-oc-indulgence.tumblr.com/

_“Did you want to come over to eat tonight?”_

Such a simple request shouldn’t have prompted as much confusion as it had. People said the same thing to each other all the time, didn’t they? It was so common for them. But not for him. It was a foreign phrase to Naruto Uzumaki. 

The warm afternoon sun warming up the side of his face and the itchiness of the rope tied to the swing was enough to convince Naruto he wasn’t dreaming. He could feel the girl’s eyes bear into him as the silence stretched far longer than it should have. Naruto examined the area around them, half expecting a parent to come rushing their child away or kids to come jumping out of a bush to reveal it was all a prank. 

None came. Naruto didn’t know if he felt at ease or more weirded out by it.   
  
“What’d you just say?” He asked, squinting. 

In front of him the girl puffed out her cheeks as she inhaled. Her face was red, and she looked upset as she repeated herself, “Dinner,” She said, “You know, food? Substance? In this case, substance at a house that is not your own?”   
  
“I know what food is,” Naruto grumbled, pausing as he hopped off the swing, “Are you trying to mess with me?”   
  
Her unamused stare was followed with an easy question, “Do I look like I’d do that?”   
  
Naruto held his answer. He looked her up from head to toe to determine just that. He’d seen her around the village before. There wasn’t a name he could put to her face, but he could recall hearing the other kids refer to her as “Rat’s Nest”, on the account that her long, brunette hair was in infuriating knots at all hours of the day. She was always crawling around somewhere and winding up a mess. The oversized jacket she wore was prone to stains.   
  
“So?” She prompted, staring him down with her green eyes, “ _Do I?_ ” 

“Well, you’re not looking exactly sane-”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“-But you don’t look like you’re messing around. I don’t have anything else better to do, so…” Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat that was bothering him, “ _Can_ I come over for food?” 

As the question left Naruto’s lips, he felt a seed of worry plant itself into his stomach. She had been the one to ask first. He had to remind himself of that just to resist the urge to run away. To run away before she made him a joke. Instead, he stood there. Bracing himself for a pain all too familiar to him in his young life.

“I mean, yeah. I already invited you.” 

“Wha- _Really_ ?!” Naruto’s face was completely enveloped by a grin as he was assured once again. He felt like he could skip all the way across town and back, he was so jovial. “What’s for dinner? Gyoza? Udon? RAMEN?”   
  
His questions left her nearly overwhelmed as she tried to get her word in, “I don’t know! I didn’t go to the store yet,” She said, “If you wanted you could come with. Help me grab some things?”

“Sounds great!” Naruto readily agreed as he took her hand in his, excitedly pulling her along to the closest store, “Let’s get going...Uh, what’s your name?” It was only a hunch but Naruto had the sneaking suspicion that she wouldn’t appreciate being called Rat’s Nest.   
  
Behind him he heard a sigh but an unmistakable smile in her voice as she replied, “It’s Akari. Akari Yanagi!” 

_Akari Yanagi._

That was her name. As the two rushed to the store to beat the falling sun, Naruto swore to keep the name fresh in his memory.

* * *

Deciding what's for dinner appeared to be a dilemma that everyone faced. Akari wandering about the store lost, with Naruto following behind just as clueless. One hand was stuffed into the pocket of her jacket while the other picked up various foods in an examining manner. For as many items as she grabbed there were only a few placed inside their basket. 

The last thing Naruto wanted was to step on any toes but his excitement was overridden by his impatience to get going. As politely as he could manage, he asked, “Akari?” Her eyes hesitantly met his before Naruto continued, “Did your Mom give you a shopping list or anything like that? It’s just that we’ve been here a long time and haven’t really grabbed anything…” Akari visibly flinched at his question, making him panic as he attempted to backtrack, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that!”   
  
Now, she refused to meet his gaze as she turned away. Her eyes flickered towards the floor in an unsure expression as she stumbled over her words, “I, um...I don’t...I don’t have a list,” Akari said, “My parents aren’t around.”   
  
It was difficult to pinpoint exactly what Naruto felt as Akari uttered her confession. Was it relief? A sense of companionship that there was another like him in the village? Or maybe it was something else. Pity, perhaps, for the lonely childhood he was sure she had to face until now. 

He didn’t know what it was. What he did know was that it was something the two of them had shared in common. Naruto found himself at a loss for words as he tried to think of _something_ comforting to say. Anything to assure Akari that she wasn’t alone in this.   
  
Naruto’s expression must have been an open book. As soon as Akari saw the sad glint in his eyes, she blushed an embarrassed red as she tried to wave the heavy topic away, “N-Not like that!” She clarified, “My parents aren’t around because they’re...on vacation. A business-vacation trip thing. Without me.” 

_“Oh.”_ Was Naruto’s only response before it became his turn to look away. 

They stood there. Completely motionless beside the rise and fall of their chests. Neither could look at the other for reasons more similar than they might have realized. While Akari certainly hadn’t meant it that way, there was no denying that Naruto felt his hopes be dashed at the correction. Maybe it was a little selfish to feel that way. 

Sensing the dour change of atmosphere Akari took to looking inside her basket. She pulled out the small pouch she had been holding on to and counted what change she had. It didn’t take long, and she broke the silence with a sigh, “I think we’ve got everything, I guess. Did you want to head out now?”   
  
The start of a new conversation pulled Naruto from whatever had been plaguing his thoughts. He looked grateful at the change of topic as he nodded, following behind Akari towards the front of the shop. At the cash register stood the usual cashier who’s professionalism faded away to disdain as he saw exactly who his customers were. He was an older man that Naruto was faintly familiar with. As far as he knew, the guy was nothing _but_ annoyed. 

Akari placed the few items she’d selected for dinner on the counter, placing the unneeded basket inside the stack of discarded ones on the floor. She grabbed her coin purse to count a rough estimate of what was needed, giving a quiet, “Sorry, hold on.” as she did so. 

“We’re not getting much,” Naruto noted, “I don’t really know what you’re making, but I’m _starving_! I don’t think I’ve eaten since breakfast this morning.” 

Akari giggled at the enthusiasm, “It’s good that I’m not the only one hungry. I like to make a lot so if you wanted leftovers you could-”   
  
Suddenly, the gruff voice of the cashier pierced through the conversation, “Alright, that’s enough,” He said in a tone that Naruto was accustomed too, “This seriously can’t be all you brats are getting. Whatever you got in your pockets, hand it over now.” He extended his hand outward to accept the stolen goods that simply didn’t exist. 

Both children paused to look at each other, although not in suspicion of one another. There was a common look of disbelief before Akari stomped her foot down, “You always ask this. How many times do I have to tell you?” Despite how shy she had been before, Akari couldn’t just let this accusation slide. “You _always_ check, and you _always_ find nothing.” 

He wasn’t amused as he pointed a finger at Naruto, “Yeah, that’s right. But you’ve never brought that damn Uzumaki brat here before. Think you can get one over on me, just because you two decided to team up?” 

“Oh, come on, you Old Geezer!” Naruto said from behind Akari, sending him the best glare he was able to, “Doesn’t it get old to always be accusing kids? Why don’t you get yourself an actual hobby so you’re not grouchy all the time? Might make your face look better too!” He stuck his tongue out at the cashier which only set him off further. 

“Why, you- _OW_!” 

His raised fist instead went to protect his face as a barrage of coins was chucked straight at him. He groaned after the attack ended and the money clattered to the floor beneath him, muttering a few curses beneath his breath. Lifting his make-shift shield away the cashier expected to see the kids standing there to accept the punishment they had earned. Instead, he watched their backs leave straight out the door with the bell ringing behind them. 

He ran past the counter and out the door. He only made it a few steps before he saw the distance the kids had put between them, knowing his aging body wouldn’t oblige his will to chase them down. Both of the children had their heads thrown back in laughter as they faded into the evening crowd. 

“Goddammit, Akari! Naruto!” His screams feebly called after them, “Get back here!”

* * *

It had been several minutes since they had made their daring escape from the store. They had yet to hear the call of their names as a tell-tale sign of trouble yet hadn’t taken the chance to stop running. Naruto was used to the chase. He was always pulling pranks that had even shinobi coming after him. 

Akari was lagging behind, however, clearly out of breath and out of practice for this sort of activity. Naruto tried slowing down for his new partner in crime but was passed by as she rushed ahead with a burst of second wind. She soon came to a stop at a set of stairs. They led to an apartment building that had seen better days. It had various water stains that deteriorated the white paint of the building, although had potted flowers near the door to distract from the damage. 

Naruto waited patiently as she caught her breath. Her face was red and her chest was heaving in quick, rapid movements. She held tightly onto the items she had oh so politely purchased before taking a few shaky steps up the stairs,   
“Sorry,” Akari said, struggling to open the door with full hands, “I don’t normally do that sort of thing.” 

“You don’t?” Naruto asked with surprise while he stepped forward to open the door, earning a quiet thank-you, “What made you lose it this time?” 

All he got was a shrug before the two made their ascent. Naruto looked around the stairwell and recognized it as a building similar to where he lived. He didn’t know what Akari’s family did for a living yet he figured that they’d live in a building more modern considering her parents could afford to be on vacation and leave their daughter behind. Maybe he’d be able to ask her about it later. Akari had appeared upset when she had talked about them in the store so the subject may be a sore one. If he had to guess, she wasn’t too happy on being left behind while they went to go have fun. 

They only had to go to the 2nd floor to reach their destination. Akari must have felt safe here as she managed to open the door herself without the need for a key. As she pushed the door open Naruto tried not to let his curiosity get the best of him. He had never seen a family home before. Would it be cleaner than his own apartment? Or maybe it was even messier with so many people present. 

The front door opened into the kitchen, which was rather small and uninteresting. There were dishes piled up near the sink that had long been abandoned in the middle of dish duty. From what he could see, it even appeared barren. After the kitchen came the rest of the studio apartment. On the furthest wall was a singular large window that faced the alley in a way that disallowed the possibility of sunlight actually making its way inside. In the corner was a bed pushed against the wall. The comforter and sheets were crumbled in a mess that looked almost cozy. 

Akari was already in the kitchen to place down her groceries. It was when she grabbed her coin purse did she let out a devastated whine, “Oh, _no_!” She said, “I put too much power into my attack!”

Naruto was confused until he saw the complete void that was her wallet, “That ain’t good. Didn’t your parents leave you any more cash? They wouldn’t leave you empty-handed, I don’t think.”   
  
“They...send me an allowance at the beginning of every month, but that was the last of the money I had from this month.” 

“I get that. I get an allowance from the village at the same time,” Naruto replied, “Wait though, isn’t it only the tenth of this month?” 

He must have struck a chord. Akari puffed out her cheeks as she sharply turned her attention back to the kitchen. She started going through the cupboards to grab more for their meal before she waved him off mindlessly, “I’ve always been bad with money. Anyway, I can get started on dinner. Think I have some magazines by my bed you can read if you’re bored.” 

Naruto followed her directions towards the bed but allowed him ample time to examine the room around him. For a family home, this was far from what he was expecting. The building wasn’t the only thing that reminded Naruto of his own apartment. He thought the messes in here were reminiscent as well. 

There weren’t any family photos. Only torn posters that had been scribbled over in silly doodles littered the walls. Scrap pieces of paper covered the floor and pushed into the corner of the dresser was a pile of unfolded clothes. As he neared the bed and window, he saw beside them an absurd amount of cat food and destroyed toys. 

“Oh, do you have a cat?” He asked to make some conversation.   
  
“Nope.” There was a clatter of a pot and the splash of water behind him, but she said nothing else. 

_Weird_. 

When they had first entered her home, there had been something that Naruto felt was off. While looking at the entire picture it was hard to spot. But as he got closer to the bed to grab ahold of the magazine Akari had mentioned the realization had hit him. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto turned towards the kitchen, “There’s only one bed here. Where do your parents sleep?” 

Akari had been in the middle of measuring rice before the question was asked. The pour of her measurement slowed as if to visualize her brain processing what he had noticed. She could feel her guest’s eyes bearing into the back of her skull, making it difficult to move in an unbothered fashion. 

“Normally we have futons. But since they’re going to be on vacation for awhile they got me a bed so I could have more room here.” 

Her voice had somehow sounded _too_ nonchalant. However, she was soon back to work at preparing ingredients and Naruto was quicker to believe that he had only imagined it. He took his seat at the edge of her bed and flicked open to the first page. It consisted of mainly coupons. The second page was also coupons. And then the third. Then the fourth. It was all coupons. It was a coupon book on other coupon books. 

* * *

Dinner had taken about half an hour. The aroma of chicken and vegetables pleasantly overtook the apartment. It made Naruto’s stomach growl while Akari started to put her hard work into bowls on the table with glasses of water. Naruto knew that if he had to wait any longer, his stomach would start eating itself!

His patience was rewarded as his host invited him to the table although with a sour expression on her face. Naruto, while starving, watched Akari’s face grimly stare into the contents of her bowl as he came to take a seat. He wasn’t sure what had her so upset until-   
  
“What the- What the heck!” Naruto yelled, mouth agape in horrific awe of the concoction before him. “Is that ramen and rice?! Why did you put it in the same bowl?” 

The chicken broth was an oversaturated yellow that stained the noodles and rice that laid beneath it. To the side was a block of tofu sucking up what flavor it could. Somehow the slices of chicken looked away, but…   
  
“This is completely unacceptable! To do this to ramen is just-”   
  
“I wasn’t trying to make ramen!” Akari interjected, “I was _trying_ to make a rice dish I saw once.” 

“Then what the heck is with the noodles? Or the packet vegetables?”   
  
Akari crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly looked away from Naruto, “I ran out of rice so I thought it’d be okay if I threw it in. The mouth-feel of the dish is just unique.” 

“So your first idea was to make an _abomination_?” Naruto accused, meeting Akari’s sharp gaze as he picked up a spoon. He refused to look elsewhere as he dipped it beneath the broth to bring to his lips and took a sip. Immediately he grimaced, “That’s way too salty!” 

Across from him, Akari tried her own bowl, only to scrunch up in displeasure as well. “I knew I shouldn’t have added the ramen packet to the chicken broth,” She muttered, letting her head fall completely with a ‘thud’ against the table. 

“H-Hold on a minute!” Naruto objected, feeling a pang of regret for having reacted so harshly. It _was_ true, there was no mistaking that. But Akari had done her best while also having assaulted a man to overpay for it. “I just buy ramen all the time at home. What do _I_ know about cooking?” 

It was difficult to hear as she was muffled by the table but her reply was along the lines of, “About the same as I do, apparently.” Whether she was trying to push past her disappointment or keep her food down was difficult to tell with the groan she gave. Weakly, she lifted her head, “I just wanted to do something nice for you but _I guess_ I’m here to poison you instead.”

Her head fell back down. Naruto contemplated Akari’s words as he picked away bites of his tofu. There was a question at the tip of his tongue. When she had first invited him over he had wanted to ask her. And now as she grumbled about her failed gesture of kindness, he was curious once more. Naruto finished chewing his bite before asking, “Why did you want me over anyway, Akari?” 

Both surprised at the question and the sound of him eating, she lifted her head. Akari sat up in the chair as a redness appeared in her cheeks. Her lips moved but produced no sound while her eyes studied the floor. It was almost as if she was reciting her lines in a play. The expression she wore was hesitant until Naruto prompted her once more with another call of her name, “Akari?” 

“...You’re always alone.” 

“What?”   
  
“You’re always alone,” Akari repeated, “Alone on that swing. Watching the other kids play. Trying to join in yet getting rejected every time.” She finally met Naruto’s gaze with her own sorrowful one, “I don’t know what it was today. Maybe it was the heat or a good night’s rest but I decided to stop being a baby and finally ask you over. I’m not exactly liked around here either. So...So you’re not going through this alone.” 

Her answer had caused Naruto’s grip to strengthen on his chopsticks. If he squeezed anymore, they’d snap. Inside of his chest, he felt an odd tightness he had felt before...but different. On especially bad days, he’d remember when his chest felt like it was almost trying to collapse in on his heart when he cried. Like it couldn’t withstand the weight of his tears any longer. 

It was different today. Today, his heart swelled and tightened his chest like it couldn’t be contained. Just the thought that someone understood just a _little_ of what he was going through and already wanted to help had already meant so much. Naruto felt shy as grateful tears gathered at his eyes while Akari stared at him. He wiped them away to follow with a huge grin, 

“G-Guess we’re more similar than I thought,” Naruto sniffled, pausing to collect himself before exploding outward in his signature gusto, “But you won’t have to worry about that much longer. Because when I become Hokage I’ll turn this whole village around!” 

Akari blinked at the change of topic, tilting her head as Naruto’s declaration rang in her ears. “Hokage? What makes you want to be Hokage?”   
  
“Because if there’s any shinobi that’s the most respected, it’s the Hokage, of course! When I work hard to get to the top there won’t be any doubt that I’m just as much a part of this village as anyone else. They won’t have any other choice but to accept me!”   
  
A fondness overcame Akari’s face while she watched the dork excitedly point a thumb towards himself. He already spoke with a passion that so many adults wish they had. Hell, Naruto had a passion Akari wished _she_ had. She had been afraid that her gesture would be seen as pity. Yet as he stood before her with his dreams so plainly laid out, Akari could see it as the encouragement it truly was. 

While laughing alongside Naruto she pulled out her chair and abandoned her dinner. She headed towards her dresser to open the bottom drawer. She dug through the contents until she found her prize. Akari turned back to the kitchen table with a grin to match Naruto’s. To both his irritation and interest, she hid what she had found behind her back.   
  
“If you’re going to be Hokage then you’re going to have to become the best shinobi first,” Akari said with a wink, “But before that, you’ll have to pass the Ninja Academy!” With that her right hand struck out, twisting with a flourish to allow the light from the kitchen glint off the kunai she proudly displayed to her friend. While her move was flashy, Akari had taken a step back for extra assurance that she wouldn’t end up taking out an eye.   
  
Like the metal of the kunai, Naruto’s eyes glistened with admiration for the genuine weapon leisurely shown-off. He leaned forward in his chair as far as he could without falling to get a closer look. “It’s an actual kunai! Where did you get it?” 

Akari tried hiding her pleased expression, “A friend gave it to me. They found it while they went hunting,” She explained as she pointed the sharp end towards the floor as a safety precaution. Before she hadn’t been sure what to do with it but now felt like a good time as ever to bring it out. “I want you to-”   
  
“You want me to have it?!” Naruto squeaked while clasping his hands together in a plea. 

“ _No_ .” Akari said sternly, “I want you to _practice_ with it. You have a bit before you get to apply to the Ninja Academy but imagine how impressed they’d be if you already had crazy kunai skills!” 

“I can’t wait anymore! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, can I practice now?” 

Before him, Akari’s eyebrow raised in a stony manner as she watched his expression. She nearly reminded him of one of his teachers, she was acting so serious. But as Naruto’s expression refused to let up, Akari relented and held it out to him.   
  
“I want you to be extra careful. The sides are pretty dulled down but the point still has its edge. I don’t have anything to sharpen it with, but I guess that’s a good thing.” 

Already Akari’s warnings fell on deaf ears. All that mattered to Naruto’s senses was the kunai that was delicately placed in his palm. His hand dipped beneath the unexpected weight of the blade that was cool to the touch. It had hardly absorbed any warmth of Akari’s hand. Naruto held it up to watch as it caught mere glimpses of its surroundings. She might not have sharpened it, but it was certainly cleaned. 

His hands were too small to properly wield the weapon in a manner he would have liked. He tried striking a few poses which earned amused giggles from Akari. Looking to impress, Naruto tried to twirl the kunai around his fingers. 

She watched him work but grew worried as he tried picking up speed. “Actually, let me step back quick-”   
  
**_Snk!_ **

The kunai fell with an unexpected noise. Naruto’s expression paled while Akari’s body tensed up. She had yet to react, but it was coming. Slowly, his eyes traveled downward towards the floor. Embedded in her foot was the kunai she had _just_ finished warning him about. He looked up. This time, Akari’s eyes were there to meet his that had begun to tear up like hers. 

Her mouth was pursed into a tight line while her hands clutched at her oversized sleeves. Now wasn’t the time to panic. It _couldn’t_ be the time to panic. Naruto needed her to be level-headed. And for him, she could do that. 

Taking a wavering breath, Akari tried to smile, “D-Don’t worry about it!” She brushed off weakly, “Not everybody is great at kunai on their first try.” 

“But you said-”   
  
“What? What’d I say?” Akari interrupted, “That it was sharp? Because that was a total joke! See, wasn’t it funny? Besides, I hardly feel it,” She glanced down, “I think it’s only a flesh wound and- **IT’S** **_WAY_ ** **FUCKING IN THERE, I’M GOING TO BLEED OUT.”**

Suddenly the two fell into panicked screaming while looking down at the fresh wound. Akari knelt down to grab hold of the pommel, tugging on the blade that had yet to budge. Naruto bit his knuckle worriedly as she couldn’t pull it out. 

She looked back up with wide eyes as her yelling had yet to cease, **“IT’S STUCK IN THE FLOOR AND I CAN’T GET IT OUT--** Which actually, when I think about it, probably means I won’t bleed to death yet, which is _good_ **\--BUT I CAN’T MOVE AT ALL.”**

“I-I’m sorry!” Naruto said with hints of desperation in his tone, “What do we do?!”   
  
Either Akari was hyperventilating or taking deep breaths to calm down. It was difficult to tell but at least she stopped screaming as of the moment. “In the bathroom there’s a cabinet behind the mirror. Go in there and grab the bottle. You won’t miss it, hurry!”   
  
Naruto barely managed a nod before he was off. He already stabbed her so the least he could do was hurry it up. When he got to the bathroom Naruto swung the front of the mirror open and nearly pulled it off. Inside was an entirely empty cabinet aside from a singular pill bottle. Naruto hadn’t even investigated it, instead, returning to the kitchen as soon as possible. 

Akari grabbed the bottle with bloodied hands, struggling with the cap in their slippery state before twisting it off. Naruto watched as Akari pulled out colorful pieces of medicine and popped them into her mouth. 

He squinted at the sight as the bottle began to become clear, “Are those-”   
  
“Yes, they’re gummy vitamins because I wanted candy but also I wanted to be buff and I am in the middle of **_STRESSING EATING, NARUTO.”_ **In her flustered state Akari chucked the bottle across the room before turning to him, “Listen carefully. I’m going to slide my foot off and we’re going to use tape to seal the wound so I don’t DIE.” 

“Tape?! Are you sure that’s going to work?”   
  
**“MEDICAL TAPE EXISTS, DOESN’T IT? SAME CONCEPT!”**

Before the two could bicker any further, the front door creaked open to catch their attention. The hand of an elderly woman poked in, waving before the owner stepped in.   
“I got your mail again, Akari. Though I heard screaming coming from…From…” Her already frail voice fell silent as she took in the sight of the apartment.   
  
Recognizing the face of her neighbor, Shurui, Akari released a relieved sigh, “Oh, thank goodness you’re here! I need help and-”   
  
Shurui had already taken in the sight of her neighbor covered in blood and cowering before _Naruto_ . The high-stress situation was too much for her mind paired with her already existing fear of the Uzumaki boy. Akari hadn’t even finished her sentence before Shurui fell backward, letting out an _“Oh, dear!”_ before blacking out at the front door. 

Faced with a dilemma, Naruto flickered his gaze from the old woman and to Akari whom he was begging for guidance from. 

… 

“Naruto, get the tape.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the goofiness of this chapter.


End file.
